Butterfly (Paradigmatics Ability)
AB Scroll PARADIGMATICS - BUTTERFLY Syntax: SHIFT BUTTERFLY [] Power: variable (Eternal Flame) Could the fluttering of a butterfly's wings in the Tolborolla Valley raise a sandstorm in the Skarch Desert? Such is the capricious and precarious nature of the multiverse where the repercussions of one small event can have unpredictable and momentous consequence. By manifesting the butterfly, the symbol that embraces the nature of chaos theory, you can send it towards one other so long as he or she is within your line of sight. The results will be extremely volatile and unpredictable and could even backfire on the caster. The power taken by this chaotic skill will vary wildly from use to use. When the butterfly lands on its target, it will attempt to manifest a power and will only be able to do so if it can draw the energy from you. The costs are shown below: Disease: 2 power Spider: 2 power Boulder: 3 power Limbs: 3 power Astrosphere: 3 power Pit: 5 power Displacement: 5 power Rip: 7 power Maggot: 10 power Allcure: 10 power Notes / Messages The command releases the butterfly which then triggers its effect ~5 seconds later, it draws the power (if it can) at that delayed time. There is also a chance after landing that the butterfly will fly out again on the same target. Message (1st person, release butterfly): :Focusing intently upon the fickle nature of the multiverse, you cup your hands and will into existence a single, perfect butterfly. You open your hands and the butterfly with its glittering multicoloured wings flies into the air and circles around the head of . Message (1st person, butterfly repeat): :Fluttering its glittering multicoloured wings, a butterfly circles around the head of . Beer Unlisted in the AB, this makes the caster slightly inebriated. Message (1st person): :A glittering butterfly shoots up into the air and passes through a tiny multicoloured raincloud that hovers over your head. The cloud rumbles and dark brown raindrops pour down upon you. Hrm, it tastes a bit like beer. Disease Causes four plague afflictions. Message (1st person): :A billowing black cloud rises up from the ground at 's feet, as a glittering butterfly flutters away. coughs and gasps, skin turning an unhealthy pallor. Spider Causes ~2 seconds of stun and . Message (!st person): :An enormous green spider scuttles in, chasing a glittering butterfly. The butter fly circles around , and the spider jumps on , sinking its fangs into neck and then quickly webbing in a cocoon. The butterfly flutters off, and the spider continues its pursuit after it. Message (victim sees): :An enormous green spider scuttles in, chasing a glittering butterfly. The butterfly circles around you, and the spider jumps on you, sinking its fangs into your neck and then quickly webbing you in a cocoon. The butterfly flutters off, and the spider continues its pursuit after it. Boulder Causes damage. Message (1st person): :There is a loud explosion in the distance followed by a whistling sound that becomes louder and louder. You look up and see a glittering butterfly fluttering away followed by the shadow of an enormous boulder which then smashes into . Limbs Causes , , , . Message (1st person): :A glittering butterfly flutters in and loops around . turns around, trying to follow its flight path, and legs get twisted up. Arms flailing, awkwardly try to keep balance and end up flipping over, end over end, breaking all four of limbs. Astrosphere Causes an astrology sphere to be placed on the target, can either be positive or negative. Message (1st person): :Dark motes trail behind a glittering butterfly as it flutters over the head of , creating the image of which drifts down upon . Pit Places the target in a Pit. Message (1st Person): :A glittering butterfly alights on the ground at the feet of . The ground suddenly gives way and drops into a pit as the butterfly flutters away. Displacement Causes 15 seconds of displacement, removing the target from the room making them temporarily invulnerable but unable to take action. Message (1st person): :The air before begins to twist and turn, drawing a glittering butterfly into it. The small vortex expands and envelops , who disappears without a trace. Rip Causes enormous damage (tested at ~75% of max health on one target), possibly divinus and excorable. Message (1st person): :A small rift opens to the left of out of which is thrust a scaled demonic fist, and another small rift opens to right out of which glides a smooth angelic hand. Caught between the two, the black fist blasts with excruciating black fire while the angelic hand sends a cloud of hurning white energy that tears apart flesh. Message (victim sees): :A small rift opens to your left out of which is thrust a scaled demonic fist, and another small rift opens to your right out of which glides a smooth angelic hand. Caught between the two, the black fist blasts you with excruciating black fire while the angelic hand sends a cloud of churning white energy that tears apart your flesh. Allcure Cures the target of all ailments/vitals damage like Trueheal and also grants a 10 second prismatic shield. Message (1st person): :A small rift opens up over the head of , and a glittering butterfly flutters through it. A shaft of brilliant light pours out of the rift and bathes in a golden glow. Message (target sees): :A small rift opens up over your head, and a glittering butterfly flutters through it. A shaft of brilliant light pours out of the rift and bathes you in a golden glow. Category:Paradigmatics Ability